Sparks start the fire
by NoFangYou
Summary: Lemon. Sorry. AxelxLarxene. My first one. No flames plz
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Okay, please go easy on me. This is my first lemon, and I don't really know if its any good. The lemon will come in chapter 3, I think. This is an AxelxLarxene pair. Yes, I like the couple. I'm one of few that think that Axel isn't gay. **

**-----**

**Sparks Start the Fire**

**Chapter 1**

Axel ran a hand through his hair as he passed _her _in the hallway. God, how can someone infuriate and turn him on with just the sight of them? But how the form fitting robe clung to her slim hips and the blond antennae-like spiked that he knew took hours clung to the back of her neck just above the hood of the required uniform inspired many a one of his fantasies.

His mind roamed when it came to what as under that robe. The milky white skin of her face led him to believe that it would be just as pale the whole way down to the tips of her toes.

"Hey Asshole." The sound of the sweet peal of her voice tore him out of his thoughts.

"That's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" (**A/N I thought it was hilarious how he spelled everyone's name) **

She laughed, and the sound went straight to his favorite part. Besides his hair of course.

"I'll say whatever I want, call you whatever I please. I take my own pleasure." She ran a hand up his chest a looped a finger in the strings of his robe, causing a delighted shiver to trace his traitorous body. "Commit it to memory."

With the jab, she walked away, leaving him to nurse his throbbing erection.

"Damn it, Larxene!" He portalled to his and headed right to the shower.

**-----**

She closed the door to her room and leaned against the wooden frame witha smile fixated on her face and her heart pounding in her chest. The feel of the pyro's chest against her cold hands had proved unsettling. Judging by the shudder that had nearly undone her, he had been similarly affected.

She gathered the soft cotton towel that was reserved for such occasions. She turned on the water and let it warm up while she straightened up her room. Oh, what she had said to Axel was true. She always did get what she wanted, and she wanted him. Badly. It was only a matter of time...

**-----**

**Sorry that it was so short! I'll get longer for the next chapter. I just wanted to start off with some emotional electricity. Sparks are flying, but when is the fire going to ignite?**

**Love,**

**Sora's Kairi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own Alexandra, but you'll learn about her later.**

**Okay, second chapter. I was going to just do chapter one as an intro, but it made more sense to make it a chapter. So here you go, we're starting to heat up!**

**-----**

**Sparks Start The Fire**

**Chapter 2**

He grabbed for the towel rack with eyes surrounded in the water that served as his plague. Grasping one of the soft towels that hung from the metal rod, Axel rubbed the terry material over hair as read as the fire he controlled. The material brushed over his scalp and rubbed against his chest, reminding him of a certain blonde beauty with a tongue as sharp as her kunai knives. Unfortunately, the cold shower therapy didn't do much for the growing erection forming a tent in the towel. Shaking his head, he wrapped the towel tighter around his waist and walked toward the dresser. Sensing eyes following him, he directed his gaze to the corner of the room containing the bar. Sipping a beer and straddling a bar stool was the object of his fantasies, and he quickly turned to hide his erect groin.

"Nice." She smirked as she observed him, not in the least concerned that he wore only a towel.

"Glad you approve." His voice was strained with want.

"But I do. That towel doesn't leave much to the imagination."

And how she had imagined. His abs, his hair, his tongue. His body would be her playground and a toddler she would be.

He saw the look in her eyes, and his body moved on its own. He crossed the room in seconds and took her in his arms. His mouth descended on hers with so much force that their teeth clashed together. Neither cared. All that mattered was each other. His tongue glided against her bottom lip, unnecessarily begging for the access he so desperately craved. She opened with a moan, and his tongue thrust inside.

He shoved her against the wall, and her legs wrapped around his waist. He moaned this time and moved closer, her body cradling his intimately. Her eyes clouded over, and she snapped them closed. He pulled her hands up from around his waist and held them against the wall with one of his own. With the other, he explored her body, stoking the soft material of her nightwear. She groaned and wiggled against him. His control snapped and he threw her onto his bed, forgetting the towel that fell to the floor in her absence. Her eyes, open once more, widened as she allowed him to slip between her legs again.

They removed her clothes hastily, until she was left only in her bra and underwear. He was struggling to unhook said bra when there was a knock at the door.

"Axel?" Demyx's voice sounded from outside the wooden door, and Axel cursed loudly. Larxene opened a portal underneath herself, and Axel slumped to the door, grabbing the towel on the way.

"God damn it, Demyx! What do you want!?" He shouted and covered the erection that refused to quit.

"I was wondering if you...umm...had a couple of condoms..." the Nocturne ran a hand through his mullet and blushed a furious red.

"Oh! And who are we screwing today?" His erection obviously stole all the blood from his brain.

"Duh. Alexandra. My girlfriend. The only other girl in the castle besides Larxene and Naminé. Larxene is too bitchy for me. Roxas would have my balls on a platter if I touched Naminé though. Besides, all the other guys are gay. Except Zexion. Noone really knows about him..." Demyx continued to rant.

"Demyx. Do yourself and me a favor and shut the hell up." Axel threw him a strip of the aluminum wrapped rubber and slammed the door in his face.

_Damn it. So close._

**-----**

Larxene was beating herself up. "How could I let him get that close! I don't want that!"

"Liar." Her subconscious argued.

"Am not! He's arrogant, obnoxious, and-"

"Sexy as hell." Her subconscious sounded remarkably like...

"Naminé!"

"Yes?" The little witch was sitting on the sink, playing innocently with her blonde hair.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"Do you?" The flashback of her activities with Axel ran through her mind. She hadn't knocked then.

"What are you doing looking at Axel? I thought you were in love with Roxas."

"I am. Roxy is my man. But that doesn't mean I'm blind to other guys."

"Well, stop. I'll tell Roxas about your looking at his best friend."

"Oh, don't. Don't tell me you don't ever look at Demyx or Zexion without permission from Axel."

"I'm not involved with Axel."

"But you want to be."

"Do not."

"Liar." The witch repeated.

"Even if I did, and I don't, I could look at them if I want. I do what I please."

"Well, so do I. It's not like I want to jump Axel's bones or anything."

_No, but I do. _Her subconscious finally spoke out.

_And where were you before?_

_Waiting for you to make an ass out of yourself. _Just her luck that she would get a smartass subconscious.

Larxene growled and launched herself onto her massive bed, listening to the shower running. The young girl portalled out, and Larxene buried her face into the pillow, hoping against herself that the pyro would pay her a nocturnal visit.

**-----**

Axel repeated the move as he paced his quarters, throwing his chakras into the air. He debated portalling into her room to continue what they had started but managed to hold himself back. He didn't want to seem desperate, and that wasn't the way to do it. But she had felt so good straddling his hips, and she had tasted just as great. His entire being had craved. Her kiss, and yearned for her touch, and that scared him.

He spun as his bedroom door opened. He sighed as a blonde walked in. Unfortunately, it was only his best friend. His _male _best friend.

"Sup Roxas?"

"Not much. I was just wondering if you had seen Naminé."

"Why would I have seen your girl?"

"I don't know. I'm asking everyone. She's been gone awhile."

"Leave Saïx alone. It's the full moon again, and he's gone berserk. Who's next?"

"I'm avoiding Saïx completely. Let's see. I asked Luxord, Xemnas, Vexen, who tried to turn me into a dog, Xigbar, Zexy, Lexy, Xaldin, who stabbed me, and Marluxia. So that leaves Demyx and Larxene."

"Well, Demyx is..umm...busy. Tell you what. Naminé may be looking for you. Why don't you go wait in the conference room or something? I'll go ask Larxene."

"Thanks Axel. She still kinda scares me..." He clapped Axel on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Now I have an excuse!" He portalled to her door and paused before opening the door.

_I'd better knock, or she'll kill me. _**(A/N Naminé seems to have trouble grasping this concept.)**

He knocked quietly. When noone answered, he decided to let himself in. The door was unlocked and the hinges barely whispered as the wood glided over the hardwood floor.

"Hello?" He called and his voice echoed through the rom. He moved to sit on the couch and nearly collapsed onto it. The shower, which had been running unknown to Axel, switched off, and Larxene walked into the room wearing only a towel.

His jaw dropped at the silky white skin outshone only by the robe hanging from her fingertips. She blushed, and the coloring stretched all the way down to her collarbone and beyond. She flew back into the bathroom, only to return moments later wearing the silky white robe from before.

"WHAT are you doing here?" She hissed.

His anger flared at her tone. "Roxas asked me to see if you knew where Naminé was!"

"And you couldn't knock?"

"I did knock! You were just indisposed!"

"You mean that you just let yourself in?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, tell Roxas that his girlfriend was here not five minutes ago and that he should find a better messenger. Now get the hell out of my room." She regretted the last sentence instantly as his gaze raked her up and down, lingering at the apex of her thighs and the bulge of her breasts.

"Fine. I can see that I'm not wanted." He made a portal straight to his own room, his own bed, and began to walk through.

As he stepped into his bedroom, he was tackled from behind by a soft, warm object. He fell forward, twisting onto his back to hold the wet lightning master to his chest.

She looked down at him with eyes a molten silver, quite unlike her natural ice blue, and kissed him with an intensity matched only by his own.

She came up for air eternities later, when her lungs threatened to explode. "Never...think that I don't want you." She panted out.

He flipped on top of her and smirked. "Well now that that's been said. Shall we have some fun?"

**-----**

**This was a really fun chapter to write. Not just because of the intimate scene, but because of the genuine sparks that flew. Well, things are definitely heating up, but when with the inferno explode?**

**As always, love,**

**Sora's Kairi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Hoobastank. I do own my characters and the plot line.**

**Well, here you go. This is the third chapter of Sparks Start the Fire. This is the lemon chapter and it starts almost automatically. So if you don't like it, stop reading now. The rest of the story won't make sense if you just skip this chapter, so I'm sorry, but you are the weakest link. Goodbye. Lol**

**Sparks Start the Fire**

**  
Chapter 3**

"We shall." She moved against him in agreement. His eyes sparkled as he moved forward to capture her lips once more. She shuddered and dug her fingernails into the soft skin of his back. He lifted her with ease and deposited her on the fire red satin that served as his comforter.

"Hmmm…seems like we've been here before." He smirked down at her and she laughed.

"Make sure you lock the door this time though."

"It was locked the last time too. Demyx just seems to think that he's the only one getting any action."

"Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?"

"It isn't true now. Have you ever passed Saix's door in the middle of the night?"

She sat up and propped herself on her elbows. "No!"

"Yes. I believe I heard "Kingdom Hearts" being screamed in a very Superior-like voice."

She threw her head back and clutched her stomach in laughter. "There is no way I'm going to be able to look either one of them in the eye tomorrow morning,"

"Then my goal is accomplished. I haven't been able to glance at either one of them since last month without cracking up."

"So that's why! I thought it was just because of Saix's extreme ass-kissing."

"That's way more than ass kissing, whether or not he's sleeping with him. That's more like ring around the collar." He locked the door and flopped onto the bed beside her. She flipped herself over to straddle him and smiled down. "Hmmm…It's getting a little hot in here, don't you think?"

"I do. I think it may be time to lose a few layers."

"I concur." She nearly ripped off his shirt; trailing little butterfly kisses down his neck and onto his stomach.

His green eyes went steamy, and he flipped her over in turn and pulled the silk fabric of her robe slowly off of her skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps wherever his heated fingers had the pleasure to touch. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, playing with the strands. Her hands fumbled with his jeans, desperately trying to unbutton his pants while devouring his mouth with an intensity that scared her. What did this man do to her?

Sure, she wasn't a virgin. Even Sexy Zexy was a notch in her bedpost. Marly tried, but he was just too…fruity for her taste. Even though he did have a nice body. That scythe was heavy. How many times had she found herself on the training ground on her back, palms on the ground behind her ears, that pink and green monstrosity trapped between crossed ankles held over her head? Too many. She was still sore from their last encounter, and the cut on her ankle had yet to heal.

The other members, save Roxas, Demyx, and the delectable morsel spread out before her, were gay. Roxas was too young. Demyx and Axel were the only acceptable mates, and Demyx was taken by the lovely Alexandra, the newest nobody.

So that left the pyro. And he was good at playing with fire. Especially the type running through her veins.

He gazed down at her, and he realized that there was no place he'd rather be. She ran a hand down his chest and settled again at the button. "are you ready?"

"I'm always ready. Got it memorized?" He smirked again.

"I'll commit it to memory." She smirked back and unbuttoned the jeans. In a flash, the jeans were flying across the room and settling on an open closet door.

She smiled. "I should have known." She ran her hand over the silky flame-patterned thigh of his boxers and slipped a hand under the hem. He shuddered and urged her on by slipping them off and enveloping her under his naked body, so that flesh contacted heated flesh, and muscle rubbed against sinewy muscle. He felt every nerve in his body jump to attention as she licked her lips and gently pushed him up to gaze over his body. For the black robe that portrayed him as rail thin, he was extremely built. He sported a six-pack nestled snugly under his ribs, and there was barely a single ounce of fat on his entire body.

She trailed a blind finger down his spine and reveled in the shudder and the flicker of eyelashes almost as thick as her own. He gazed down at her again, fully at attention in more ways than one.

"You know, there was a lot of silk in this room."

"Yes, and it is now on the floor. Can we get back to what we were doing?" He laid on the bed beside her.

"With pleasure." She reached out and rubbed the white drop of happy juice that crowned the tip of his penis and spread it over the head. She licked the tip and it quivered under her tongue. She smiled and sucked the tip into her mouth just a bit. The headboard groaned in protest as he gripped it tightly. He laced a hand through her hair and pushed her head further down. She traced the length with her tongue and nipped and sucked until he was bucking off the bed. He climaxed and released with fireworks flashing in his eyes. She swallowed slowly and grinned up at him like a cat that licked up all the cream. Or, in this case, sucked it right out.

He flipped her off of him, settling himself on top. He licked the inside of her ear, tounging a path down the cartilage until he reached the lobe. He nipped it gently and swirled over the sensitive skin at the base of her neck. She moaned, and he felt her nipples get hard against his chest. He kissed along her jaw and down her throat to her collarbone. There he laved and sucked, leaving a small bruise. Her long fingers touched it tentatively. "You'll want to hide that from the Superior."

She grinned and lunged up to latch herself onto his neck, running her tongue in circles and sucking strategically, leaving a large bruise deeper purple than her own. "And you'll want to hide _that _from everyone."

He smiled and grabbed a remote off of the night stand by his bed. He pressed a button, and Hoobastank's "Inside of You" blasted from a stereo in the direction of the dresser. He settled himself between her legs again and began singing along with the music. "What do I have to do, to get inside of you?" He grinned roguishly as he looked down at her body, spread in front of him like a smorgasbord.

"Just ask." She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him deep inside, inch by tantalizing inch. She felt every ridge, and basked in the sweet slide of their bodies. He groaned and pumped himself in and out, wishing the moment would never end.

She bit into his shoulder as an orgasm rocked her body, and she pulled him over the cliff with her. She screamed his name, and he released himself yet again deep inside of her.

They fell asleep hours later, finally sated. Their legs were intertwined, and the last strains of "Crawling in the Dark" was the last thing they heard before falling into oblivion, wrapped in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! If you wanna read some of the new stuff I've been working on, you can just go to soraskairi. this is the site where I've been posting all my OF!!!

Thanks guys!!!

Sora's Kairi


End file.
